Many significant and commercially important uses of modern computer technology relate to images. These include image processing, image analysis and computer vision applications. In computer vision applications, such as, for example, object recognition and optical character recognition, it has been found that a separation of illumination and material aspects of an image can significantly improve the accuracy of computer performance. Significant pioneer inventions related to the illumination and material aspects of an image are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,873,219 to Richard Mark Friedhoff, entitled Differentiation Of Illumination And Reflection Boundaries and U.S. Pat. No. 7,672,530 to Richard Mark Friedhoff et al., entitled Method And System For Identifying Illumination Flux In An Image (hereinafter the Friedhoff Patents).